


Sometimes I lose Control (But Not when I'm with You)

by SavetheOwls



Series: Sometimes I Lose Control (but not when I'm with you) [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: As are Rian and Alex, Familiar!Zack, Implied Relationship, Implied Romance, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Michael Clifford and Ashton are mentioned, Slight Angst?, Wizard!Jack, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: The last thing twelve year old Jack Barakat wants is a familiar,  but maybe it won't be so bad.ORJack is a wizard with poor magic control and Zack is his familiar who helps him get a grip on it.(This whole thing is vague asf, I'm sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So-I don't really know what I'm doing (don't I ever?). This idea stemmed from a Mashton (5 Seconds of Summer) fic that I'm writing, but you don't have to read that to know what's going on in this. I might continues this story in a series or something if you guys like it and want to read more, but for right now this is something I had to get out of my system. So yeah. I hope y'all like it! Comment at the end and tell me what you think.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Twelve year old Jack Barakat does not want a familiar. In fact, it’s the absolute last thing he wants and he makes this much known to his parents on the way to the coven house for his familiar assignment. “It doesn’t matter if you want one or not, Jack because you need one. Your magic control hasn’t improved at all since you came into it and a familiar is going to help with that.” His father had explained since the hearing where the coven had decided that a familiar was something he really needed. “Besides, they might be able to change into a really cool animal.” He adds, trying to brighten Jack’s mood.

A cat. That’s the animal his familiar is. A shorthaired, tabby cat. Not a cool animal at all. And when he’s not a cat, he’s a boy named Zack Merrick, which is a name that Jacks probably heard around school, he can’t be sure. Zack is very much on the shy, quiet side and spends the whole first part of their meeting as cat or peeking out from behind his mom at Jack who just gives him a blank, unimpressed look. “Hi.” Zack says eventually after their parents and the present members of the coven send them out of the room to work out the extra details.

“Hi.” Jack returns bregrugindly, hearing his mom’s voice in his head, _‘remember, you need to be nice to your familiar, whether you immediately like him or not. You two are going to be spending a lot of time together’._

“Sooo...Do you like to skateboard?” Zack questions with a small smile.

“Not really.” Jack says blandly, looking anywhere but his new friend.

Zack visibly deflates at this. “Oh, well do you-”

“Is a house cat really the only animal you can turn into?” Jack cuts off. “You can’t turn into a lion or a iguana or something?”

“W-what?” Zack questions, taking a small step back.

“Nothing,” Jack shakes his head. “Just forget about it.” He adds before stalking over to the other side of the hallway to stare out the window. Zack merely stares after him with a confused expression before turning into a cat and going to the opposite side.

\----------------

A year after meeting, Jack had only warmed up a little bit to Zack.  He was a good friend, but Jack was always annoyed whenever he had to practice his magic and he had a wide-eyed cat not too far behind him, and his annoyance must’ve been pretty clear.

“Why don’t you like me?” Zack whispered one night, during a sleepover their parents would regularly make them have.

“I like you as a friend, just not as my familiar.” Jack replied. Which was true, once they had spent their first weekend together, Jack had watched Zack spend an hour trying to land a kickflip and Jack didn’t miss the way Zack’s eyes lit up slightly we he saw the guitar in the corner of his bedroom. After that, Jack decided that Zack wasn’t all that bad.

“Why?” Zack questioned, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s wrist.

Jack was silent for a long time before he answered. “Because I’m the only one our age that has a familiar and it makes me feel stupid and like I’m a bad wizard who’s gonna have to get their powers sealed because they’ll never get a grip on their magic, and-” Jack cut himself off when he realized that he was crying.

“That’s not true, Jack!” Zack protested, scooting closer to him. “You’re one of the better wizards our age that I know.” He says. “It’s true!” He adds when Jack snorts. “And so what if you lose control sometimes. That’s what I’m here for, your magic has improved a lot since we met, believe me.”

In fact, the only time that Jack had begun to warm up to the idea of having a familiar is when he finally met someone else his age with a familiar. That person turned out to be a boy named Alex Gaskarth whose family had transferred covens from England because his familiar match was here in Baltimore. “You have a familiar too?” He whispered, astonished when he met Alex in the only class he had without Zack by his side.

“Yeah, I do.” Alex answers, rubbing the back of his head. “I had a grip on my magic, but something must’ve happened during puberty because I almost blew up my house back in England while doing homework.” He explained. Jack can’t help but laugh at Alex’s reasoning. At least someone had a slightly worse one than him.

\--------------

Once Jack and Zack had met Alex’s familiar, a boy named Rian who could turn into a hawk, ( _a hawk_. Jack was only jealous until Zack had spent their lunch break curled up in his cat form on Jack’s lap. At that moment it was hard to be anything but fond of the cat-boy), their friendship escalated all the way to the point to them starting a band. 

“This is weird.” Zack said during another parent-mandated sleepover. 

“What is?” Jack questioned, not looking up from his guitar.

“Being in a band. Getting signed to this label. Releasing an album, all while we’re still in school.” Zack lists off.

“And how is it weird?”

“We don’t have a plan B, Jack.” Zack stressed. “I know you and Rian and Alex want to continue this thing after school instead of college, but what if we don’t succeed? What if people decide they don’t like us. We’d be left with pretty much nothing, and I’m just-” Zack gets cut off when a pair of lips press against him. It’s a full minute before Jack finally pulls away. “Wh-what?”

“You worry too much.” Jack whispers, his face close enough so that his lips brush against Zack’s as he talks.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me again.” Zack merely says before pulling Jack into another kiss. They both passed out on Zack’s bedroom floor after cumming in their pants like the teenagers they were.

It wasn’t uncommon for magic people and their familiars to have romantic relations, Jack knew for a fact that Rian and Alex were each other’s firsts like him and Zack ended up being. It ended up happening often enough in the magic world that people hardly became surprised anymore when the magic person and familiar gets married. But digression, Jack gets too far ahead of himself.

\-----------------

“You know, Michael and Ashton left two hours ago, and I’m not gonna do anymore magic today. You don’t need to stick around.” Jack says, watching Zack pick out random notes on his guitar.

Zack sighs and looks up at his wizard friend. “You sure you don’t want to finish that potion you were working on yesterday?” He asks.

“I told you, it wasn’t anything. Just a whole bunch of different things; not making anything particular.” Jack shakes his head, walking into the kitchen. “You want anything to drink?” He asks when he sees Zack lingering in the doorway.

“I’m worried, Jack. You stopped using magic.” Zack says softly.

“I thought me not using magic made your job easier.” Jack quips.

“Not when it’s been half a year since you did any real magic or have gone into your room.” Zack returns, walking closer to the other boy. “Talk to me, babe.” He adds quietly, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist.

Jack scoffs and fiddles with a dishrag that’s on the counter. “Don’t play the babe card. That’s not fair.”

“You also haven’t been this short with me since I became your familiar.” Zack retorts, nuzzling his face in Jack’s neck.

Jack stays quiet for a long time, trying to ignore Zack’s incessant nuzzling. Instead he opts for rearranging his dishes to make sure they don’t fall over. It’s another two minutes of staring at the same dirty spoon before he finally speaks up. “I finally figured out what element I have an affinity for.”

The next moment, Jack finds himself being turned around to see Zack’s smiling face. “That’s great, Jack!” He beams. “Right?” He questions quietly when Jack doesn’t look up at him. “Jack?” This time said in a whisper.

“It’s electricity.” Jack says quietly. “One of the destructive affinities.”

“O-oh…” Zack answers. “Well, it can’t be all bad. At least you fin-”

“I almost killed Rian.” Jack snaps. “That’s how I figured it out. I fucking electrocuted him when we were writing one day. If Alex wasn’t there when I- when it-” Jack takes a deep shuddering breath, willing the tears back. “I just haven’t felt like using magic.”

“Jesus…” Zack whispers, cupping Jack’s face. “It’s okay, Jack. Babe, look at me, it’s fine. Everyone has horror stories from when they first discover their affinities. And it’s not like you’re the first person with a destructive affinity to almost kill someone. That was a terrible thing to say.” He says quickly when Jack gives him a horrified look. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that Rians okay, isn’t he? He isn’t mad about what happened and neither is Alex from what I’ve seen. You also just discovered it, it’s going to be a while until you can control it, that’s what I’m here for after all.”

Jack sighs and bites his lip while putting his hands on Zack’s waist. “I know,” he finally says quietly, “I’m just scared. I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else.”

  
Zack chuckles softly and pecks Jack’s lips. “You aren’t going to hurt me.” He says confidently. “I know you aren’t.”


End file.
